The Final Memories
by Kattyface
Summary: Sequel to The Birds Fly West. Charlotte Dove and Jack Sparrow have been happily married for four years. Lucky for them, some old friends will show up to make things even more complicated. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The end of me

**Note: 1: This is the sequel to my first POTC story, The Birds Fly West. If you haven't read it, I suggest doing so before reading the following. **

**2: I just changed my pen name from MrsElleTurner to Kattyface. I'm sorry for any confusion this might have caused. ****On with the story, and please enjoy!**

_&&&_

**The Final Memories**

**Chapter 1: The end of me**

_"Jack?! Jack, don't leave me, I'm afraid!"_

_"I'm here, Lot, I'm here. Don't give up yet, don't you dare."_

_"I'm sorry…" _

_She was dead._

Jack Sparrow awoke with a start and nearly fell over his bed, catching himself when he remembered who was beside him. He looked at around the room, temporarily uncertain of where he was. But the familiar surroundings assured him he was still on his ship, The Black Pearl, which he named after a previous vessel of the same name. Unfortunately that boat had been taken down by the Kraken nearly five years before. Heart pounding painfully fast, he slumped back down and stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Desperate for proof she was still alive, he turned on his side and stared into the slumbering face of the girl beside him. Smiling meekly, he rested a hand on her tanned, soft arm.

She was still Charlotte Dove Sparrow, still his wife. And she was very much alive. Jack watched in relief as she breathed in and out, a peaceful smile on her face. It had been four years since they had first been married on his ship, The Black Pearl. Not only that, it had been four years since William Turner, one of Charlotte's best friends, had set off on a wild adventure aboard his ship, the Flying Dutchman.

He watched her for a moment longer, then closed his eyes once more and pulled her into his body, where she nuzzled her face into his bare chest sleepily. Jack could feel her stirring in his arms and gently brushed her light brown hair with his hand. "Go back to sleep, love," he murmured. "It's not morning yet."

"It's too cold to sleep," Charlotte grumbled sleepily.

"Then put on a shirt," he chuckled, knowing she was only half awake.

"I don't have any," she whined. Jack bit his lower lip, knowing it wasn't fair to laugh if she had no clue what she was saying. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used his other to pull a blanket up around her shoulders.

"Better?" he questioned, running his fingers lightly over her spine.

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you."

He hesitated, smiling gently before pressing his lips to her bare shoulder. "And I love you, Lot."

"Promise?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

"Promise," he grinned. She mumbled something incoherent and drifted back off in his arms. Jack stared at her, shaking his head before resting his head on the top of hers and closing his eyes. "Forever." He added softly.

When morning came, Jack awoke to find that Charlotte was standing at the opposite side of the room, staring silently out a window. The early sunrise was shining on her face, making her look impossibly angelic. She'd put on one of his old shirts, a white button-down that barely covered the tops of her thighs. She looked sad and thoughtful, and Jack wished that for once he could read her mind. Standing as quietly as he could, he pulled on a pair of pants and walked to where she stood. Without warning, the Pearl swayed to the left and Charlotte lost her balance. Jack reached out and caught her by the waist before she could fall, laughing as she growled at him and brushed off her arms. "I meant to do that," she said with a glare.

"Oh yes, I know," he grinned. "Just making sure your plan works out perfectly." She grumbled, trying to hide the smile making its way onto her face. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Good morning." She heard him whisper as he pulled away. Giggling, she linked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Your eyes are all read," she noted. "You didn't sleep well last night?"

"I was watching you," he snickered. A slight blush crept into her cheeks and Jack ran a finger along the side of her face. The two of them stood there for a while, watching the early sun come up into the sky, entwined in each other's arms.

"I miss Elizabeth," Charlotte whispered after what felt like an hour. Jack felt something sting in his heart and let out a sigh.

"I know," he murmured. "Perhaps sometime soon…"

"It's been four years," she looked up at him with painfully sad eyes. "I need to see my sister."

"Oh love, don't look at me like that," he groaned.

"I saw your charts," she countered. "We're only miles away from the island." He looked down at her, his expression still doubtful.

"The crew won't like a stop that won't do anything for them," he tried.

"Honestly, Jack," she rolled her eyes. "Don't you listen? They've been grumbling about stopping on land for at least four months now."

"But that island has nothing for them-"

"Don't tell me you missed the fact that Tilean is only half a mile away?" Charlotte glared at him. "It's a major shipping port." Jack looked away uncertainly. "…Please?" she begged quietly. He searched her eyes for a moment more and hung his head in shame.

"You'll be the end of me, Lot," he growled. Her face lit up.

"Thank you," she smiled happily and hugged him gratefully before kissing him lovingly on the lips. "Thank you so much."

"Two days," he said sternly.

"Three," she argued.

"Four," he winked. She hugged him once more and sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she whispered again into his neck. The warm feeling sent a slight shiver down his spine. Charlotte kissed him again, reluctantly letting go when somebody shouted behind the closed door.

"Captain," the voice called. "We have a visitor with a question, sir."

"North, seven, fifty-two," Jack called back before kissing Charlotte once more. Just as she was losing herself completely in the moment, the voice called again.

"Er, Captain, it's urgent."

Jack sighed and pulled away from his wife. Resting a hand on either side of her face, he pressed his lips to her forehead. She leaned into his arms one more time before he dashed to the other side of the room and pulled his shirt and boots. "I suppose it's time to get ready, love," he said as he turned back to her.

"Aye, Captain," she snickered mockingly. He walked out the door, turning back one last time to smile at her. Once the door was closed, she got dressed and put a gold wedding ring on her finger.

"ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!" she heard Jack shout suddenly from behind the door. Charlotte jumped with a start and rushed out of the cabin, directly into a crewman named Nathan.

"What's going on?!" she shrieked.

"We're less than a hundred yards from the Flying Dutchman," Nathan hissed anxiously. Charlotte felt her heart skip a beat and she rushed to the helm, a smile spreading across her face.

Her body warmed over and everything clicked back into place. Elizabeth wasn't there, but she could feel it in her bones. William Turner was in her presence.

_&&&_

**Now, you knew I wouldn't leave. :D  
I missed Charlotte, Jack, Will, everyone. Please R&R. I'll update as soon as I can.  
Xoxo,  
_Kattyface_**


	2. As though he never left

**Hallo! No reviews yet? Boo! D: I love hearing how people like my work, so please R&R!  
Disclaimer: Don't steal my work. Kthx. :]**

_&&&_

**Chapter 2: As though he never left**

Jack was as angry about Will's arrival as Charlotte was excited. It was only a moment or two before the ships caught up with each other and the Dutchman came to an abrupt halt. "Man your stations," Jack growled coldly to the crew. Charlotte glared at him.

"Will is our friend," she snarled.

"Aye, love, but he may not be here on friendly business," he hissed in reply. The familiar hollow thumping sound of footsteps on the wooden ship rang in Charlotte's ears and she twisted around. Her knees nearly buckled and she realized she was no where near prepared for what the sight did to her heart.

She was staring into the eyes of her best friend, and it had never felt stranger in her life. "Will," her lips formed the word, but she couldn't let it out. William Turner smiled kindly at her, picking up his pace. "Will!" Charlotte cried, running forward to the boy. Will opened his arms and she rushed into them, tears spilling out of her grey eyes. "Will, you're here, you're here." The ramblings went on as the tears came faster.

"Shh, it's okay Lottie," he whispered into her hair. "I'm here. I've missed you." The welcome didn't last long however, as Jack cleared his throat and Charlotte felt the need to let go. She clasped Will's face in her hands and smiled through the tears. He lifted his hand and brushed them away with a sigh. "Don't cry over me, Lottie."

"Then don't leave again." She ordered. His smile faltered slightly, but he covered it up by flicking her nose.

"If only I could follow that order," he chuckled. Jack cleared his throat again, more dramatically than before.

"I hate to erm, break up such a lovely reunion," he spoke, clearly annoyed. "But would you mind telling the captain why you're intruding on my ship?"

"Jack!" Charlotte scolded angrily. Will laughed and hugged the girl one last time.

"No, Lottie, he's right," he admitted before walking towards Jack. "It's been a while, Mr. Sparrow."

"Not long enough for my taste, young William," Jack grumbled. "Answer my question."

"I apologize for my sudden appearance," Will smiled meekly. "But I'm afraid I need your help. One last time."

"My help?" Jack snorted. "And why is that?"

"I fear that… a minor setback has evolved in my line of work," Will tried. Charlotte giggled softly at his attempt to be polite. "As you know, during the last four years I've been escorting the dead to, well, the other side."

"Shocking," Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack," Will's face became serious. "Tell me now, what exactly is it you're sailing for?" Everything was silent for a moment and Jack's permanently cocky smile faded.

"Erm, nothing!" Jack said nervously, looking away from the crew. "You know, just searching the seas as we go!" Will walked closer to Jack, staring at him calmly.

"You know the time's nearly up, don't you?" Will whispered.

"What time is up?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"It can't be," Jack growled angrily. "You wouldn't."

"I obey the rules given to me, Jack," Will hissed. "No more sidetracking. You have to find it, and soon. I know you took the maps, Barbossa's searching everywhere for you."

"What's Barbossa searching for?!" Charlotte cried.

"Just a little more time," Jack pleaded. "That's all I need. You can't…"

"I love her," Will smiled sadly. "Just as much as you do."

"Love who?" Charlotte whined.

"William, let's not be rash here," Jack sounded nervous now. He stepped in front of Charlotte, grabbing her hand.

"If you find it," Will murmured as he stepped closer. Jack tightened his hold on Charlotte. "If you find it, you know she'll be spared."

"Who is _she_?!" Charlotte shouted.

"And I'll allow it," Will added. "Under one condition."

"Condition?" Jack growled. Will reached to a leather strap around his neck and pulled it off. Attached at the end was a glass vial.

"You will fill this and return it to me," Will replied. Charlotte's eyes filled with frustrated tears. "And both of your lives will be spared."

"…Both?" Jack questioned, his eyes flashing with fear.

"There's not much time," Will answered. "Eight months." Jack groaned and hung his head.

"I knew it, I bloody knew it," he sighed.

"What is going on here?!" Charlotte screamed. Will reached for her, but Jack turned faster.

"Lot…" he began, but Charlotte stared at Will instead. His soft, sad expression explained so much more than Jack's way of beating around the bush ever would.

"…Someone's dying," she concluded.

"Yes," Jack said after a moment. She looked up at Will, then to Jack. Her husband looked sad and worried, something she rarely saw out of him when they were in front of others. "Someone we're... erm... we... you..." Unable to finish, he clapped his hands. "Alright, who's up for some rum?"

"I'm dying," she whispered.

"No, no, not yet," Jack whined. "Don't say that."

"You knew?" she met his gaze, which, to her surprise, was watery.

"No," he said again. "I've had dreams, for the past few months."

"I'm dying," she repeated. Will touched Charlotte's shoulder and spoke gently.

"I'm giving you a chance, Lottie," he said. "More than most get."

"…I'm dying," she whimpered, feeling faint. Jack wrapped his arm around her.

"You won't," he said protectively. "Will's on our side."

"I always have been," Will chuckled. Charlotte felt her knees give out and Jack pulled her closer.

"I've been afraid to tell you," he whispered. "Afraid I was overreacting."

"We haven't just been sailing around, have we?" she questioned.

"...No." Jack murmured.

"What do those maps lead to?"

"The Fountain of Youth," he explained. "Eternal life... It'll save you, Lot."

"…And Elizabeth too," Will finally said. Charlotte looked up at him.

"Elizabeth too?" she hissed. "What?"

"I'm crossing the line enough as it is," Will faltered. "I can't..." He trailed off once he noticed Charlotte's infuriated glare.

"I'm dying," she yelled. "I'm dying, Elizabeth's dying, and what else do you want to spring on me?!" Will and Jack glanced at each other uncertainly.

"I… uh-" Will began.

"Nothing else, love," Jack cut him off. "You'll be okay." Tears spilled out of Charlotte's eyes. "Shhh now, don't cry…"

"I'm afraid you'll need to leave soon if you have a chance of reaching the Fountain," Will murmured.

"Don't go," Charlotte rushed out of Jack's arms and clung to Will's torso. "Please." Will smiled meekly and hugged the younger girl close.

"Not yet, Lottie," he said gently. "But I have to give you enough time."

"It's not fair" she mumbled into his shirt.

"It never is." he spoke quietly. The tears finally spilled out and she hid her face in Will's shoulder to try and hide them.

"Just like old times," Jack grumbled. "Where's the rum?"

_&&&_

By evening, Charlotte and Will were sitting close to the railing of the Pearl, eating dinner without too many words. The crew of the Flying Dutchman was on their own ship. "So eight months?" Charlotte said.

"Yes," Will replied softly.

"…Am I going to make it?" she questioned, staring at her plate.

"I don't know," After that they were silent for a little while longer.

"I'm afraid," she finally whispered. He took her hand and rested his head against the wooden railing.

"I am too," he admitted. "I love you, Lottie. You know that, don't you?"

"I love you too, Willie boy," she sighed before meeting his eyes. "…How… How is Elizabeth?"

"She's… well, good, from what I hear," he admitted. "But I haven't seen her in four years."

"I'm so sorry," she closed her eyes.

"As am I," he smiled sadly. "But true love never dies."

"But we could," Charlotte murmured bitterly. Will squeezed his old friend's hand and the two of them stayed like that for a long time.

"Oh, my little Lottie," he rubbed her hand with his thumb. "How did it become like this?"

"You chose your path," she said sleepily. "So did I."

"Without you, I wouldn't have had a path in the first place," he chuckled. "Thank you." She didn't speak after that; Will assumed she had fallen asleep. He scooped her into his arms and walked over to Jack, who was staring off into the sky a few feet away.

"You don't think she'll make it," Jack observed, taking Charlotte from the boy's arms.

"I think she'll always be marvelous, no matter what her fate becomes," Will answered quietly.

"That's bloody ridiculous," Jack grumbled. Will sat next to him and they watched Charlotte breathe in and out.

"There isn't enough time," Will finally admitted.

"I have to try," Jack met Will's gaze for a moment, then looked back at the sleeping girl in his arms. "I can't let her go without a fight."

"You know what I meant before, didn't you?" Will questioned as he adjusted the blanket thrown over Charlotte's shoulders. "If she dies, you eventually..."

"Natural causes?" Jack smirked.

"…I wish that were the case," Will replied. "You don't survive without her. I can't say more, I'm breaking the rules more than I should."

"I certainly saw that one coming," Jack groaned. "So what do we do now?"

"Follow the maps," Will answered. "Follow them and go as fast as you can. The Fountain of Youth is located somewhere in the Red Sea."

"That's a year-long journey from here," Jack muttered.

"Which is why you need to hurry."

"How does this whole fountain thing work anyways?"

"It's easier than you would think. All she has to do," Will paused to meet Jack's eyes. "Is drink from the fountain."

"And she'll be okay?"

"She'll be okay _forever_."

"Always young," Jack noted. "Eternally twenty-four. That doesn't sound so bad."

"As I said, have her drink," Will went on, ignoring Jack. "And… I suggest you should do the same."

"So, it's truly an 'eternal love' then, aye?" Jack laughed quietly. "Something every man should dream of."

"True," Will smiled slightly. "If you get there in time, the outcome's positive… for good."

"So, I get my ship, my life and my Charlotte for an eternity," Jack stared off at the sky. "Sounds like a good deal."

"And if not, you must understand…" Will started to say. Jack cut him off with a sad smile.

"Aye, I understand," he sighed. "I lose her. And if I lose her, I lose… me. Not nearly as good as the first scenario."

Will turned his head towards the east and closed his eyes as the final rays of the sun dissappeared behind the endless water. "I'm afraid… I have to go," he spoke. "My duty awaits me."

"I hope I won't be seeing you soon," Jack replied.

"As do I," Will replied. He leaned down and kissed Charlotte gently on the cheek. "Goodbye, Lottie. Be strong." Charlotte stirred slightly in her sleep and smacked Will's hand away. Both men chuckled.

"I don't think she wants to see you too often either," Jack murmured.

"I miss her," Will spoke gently, staring at the girl below him sadly. "When I'm gone, that is. I miss her smile the most." He looked at Jack one more time. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Jack said uncertainly. "Oh, and William," Will turned around. "…That's a nice hat." Will smirked and tipped his hat in thanks.

Before Jack could say another word, the Flying Dutchman was gone. Along with the only man who could reassure him that his wife would survive the journey they were about to take.

_&&&_

**Ta-da! :D So, what do you think? Any good? Share your thoughts, R&R. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Love,**

**Kattyface:D**

**(New penname)**


	3. Surprise?

**Thanks to failingstarshiningbright for the review. :D**

_&&&_

**Chapter 3: ...Surprise?**

_"Her lungs are giving! She can't __**breathe**__!"_

_"Save the baby, save the child!"_

_"No, you bloody idiots, save the GIRL!_

_"Jack! JACK!"_

_"Don't you leave me Lot, don't you leave me now."_

_"I'm… sorry…"_

"LOT!" Jack hissed through his teeth as he awoke. His heart was slamming against his chest at a painfully fast rate. He looked to his right, closing his eyes when he took in the sight of Charlotte still sleeping. Lying back down, he buried his face into her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her torso. "Lot," he whispered again, stroking her back.

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes, but immediately closed them again, realizing Jack was whispering something. "I'm afraid," he was saying. "I'm so afraid, I can't lose you again. You can't leave me… not this time." Her mind traveled back to the day Davy Jones had killed her, the day Jack had nearly killed himself by stabbing the heart of the devil. Calypso, or Tia Dalma, as Charlotte preferred to call her, had saved her somehow and given her the idea to save Will's life by making him the captain of the Dutchman. "I love you," he choked out. Her heart felt like it was going to break, but she managed to sit still. "I don't say it as much as I should, but I do. You have to know that, deep down. Don't leave me again, Lot…"

She could feel the tears hitting her shoulder, but had no idea how to react to them. Jack was right. She was dying, and perhaps there was nothing anyone could do about it. "Will promised he'd help," Jack went on. "He'll… he'll give us a fighting chance. Just stay with me." After that he mumbled a bit more she could hardly hear and drifted back off to sleep. Once he was out, she started to cry, harder than she ever had in her entire life. Afraid he'd hear her, she started to untangle her body from his arms, but he pulled her back at once. She turned to find that his eyes were open and his expression was concerned. Charlotte returned to the bed and Jack's arms, sobbing into his chest.

"You're gonna be okay," Jack said soothingly as he held her. "It's going to be fine. We'll find it, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you, Lot." He ran his fingers along her spine, whispering soft, calming words that could hardly dampen the fire of her fear. "You'll be okay. We'll be okay." She sat still, trying to let his words and touch calm her down. But it didn't, not in the least. And if that couldn't, nothing would. They lay there together for a long time, staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to die," she finally murmured. "Unless we find some ridiculous fountain, I'm going to die."

"We'll find it, love," Jack promised. "We'll find it and it will save you. I won't lose you again."

"Jack," she whimpered, pulling him closer. She was quiet for a while longer before finally whispering, "I love you…" He sighed into her neck, feeling slightly relieved by the words.

If only he could do the same for her.

Morning came sooner than either had expected. Jack had drifted off a few times, but neither had gotten any real sleep. Once the sun was high in the sky somebody shouted, "Captain!" through the door. Jack let out a long sigh and looked back towards his wife.

"Try to get some sleep," he murmured before kissing her on the cheek.

"It won't work," she replied, yawning lightly. He let out a frustrated groan and stood up, pulling on his work boots. She watched him uncertainly, glancing away when he caught her gaze. Feeling dizzy, she grasped onto the wall and tried to regain her balance.

"Are you sure you don't want to try?" Jack looked a little worried.

"I er…" Charlotte swallowed heart, ignoring the nausea creeping up into her stomach. "I'm f-fine." He studied her face for a moment, his heart pounding once he saw her normally flushed cheeks go pale.

"Lot?" he exclaimed. She wouldn't meet his gaze, holding her stomach with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. He jumped to his feet as quickly as he could and opened the nearby window, leading her towards it. The nausea finally caught up to her and he grimaced as she let it go. Jack pulled her light brown hair out of her face and gently rubbed her back with the other. "You okay there, love?"

"I don't know," Charlotte groaned, hanging her head to hide the embarrassment. Jack reached for the flask by her thigh and held it up for her mouth so she could clean it out with fresh water. As he watched her, he felt his entire body go cold. Now he understood exactly what was happening. The dreams, Will's warning of only eight months being left, her random rise in appetite…

"Lot," Jack grasped her head in his hands, making him look up at her. "Er, when was your last… erm… time?" She stared at him for a moment before catching onto what he was saying.

"What is today?" her voice was uncertain.

"April twelfth," he said quietly. Charlotte's eyes flashed with shock.

"I'm over a two weeks late," she murmured. The two of them stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. "Oh…" she cried out, her hands flying to her stomach. He stepped forward, prepared to do whatever it was she needed, but she just looked down at her stomach in shock. "Oh no…" Tears started rolling down her cheeks for the second time that day.

"What is it?" Jack hissed.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. "I'm pregnant and I'm going to die. The baby's going to die." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"You listen to me," he growled. "You're not dying. Your baby isn't dying. Everything's going to be fine."

"You knew," Charlotte groaned, laying her head on his shoulder. "That I was pregnant, I mean. Anything else you'd like to tell me?" He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"I wish there was," he said truthfully. She left one hand on her stomach and wrapped the other around his tanned waist.

"Do you think it's… real?" she spoke quietly. "That I'm having a baby?"

"If my nightmares were correct," Jack mumbled. They were quiet for a moment later, and then she started to laugh. "Lot? Lot, what's wrong?"

"I could be having a baby," she giggled, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "And neither of us is the least bit excited." He smiled and stepped away so he could look her in the eyes.

"I _am_ excited," he managed to get out. Her smile faded slightly and he could tell she doubted his words.

"Captain!" somebody shouted angrily from outside the cabin.

"Ah, coming," Jack called back, relieved. "Stay here and rest." He turned back to Charlotte and kissed her on the lips.

"But-" she tried. He kissed her again and sighed.

"Please, just this once," he pleaded. She grumbled angrily, but all it took was one more pleading look to make her give in.

"For my 'baby'," was the reply. He scooped her up and placed her back on the bed.

"Thank you, love," he smiled. Then, before she could protest one more time, Jack was out the door. The moment he was out of her presence, his smile faded and he leaned against the nearby wall. Charlotte was pregnant. He was going to be a… a… oh, he couldn't even _think_ the bloody word. This baby was going to kill her. The blood ran out of his face at the thought. Ignoring his sinking stomach, he hurried to the helm and studied his maps quickly. The faster he found the fountain, the more likely she'd live.

Meanwhile, Charlotte sat in silence in the cabin, staring at her tanned stomach in silence. It didn't look any different, but then again, if she was pregnant it wasn't very far along. She let out a long, frustrated groan before flopping her head back onto the pillows. Will had tried to warn her all along, but she hadn't caught it. And Jack wasn't even remotely happy about it. _Perhaps it's not real_, she thought. _Maybe we're all just overreacting._And although nothing pleased her more to think of a child at her side in just less than a year, part of her hoped it was just their imaginations.

_&&&_

**Well isn't this... er, exciting? Maybe not for them, but I think it'll be interesting to write about.**

**Please R&R! It's greatly appreciated. :D**

**Until next time,**

**Kattyface**


End file.
